Cry Baby
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: [Cry-Baby] After lobbing rotten tomatoes at Baldwin during the school's spring musical, Wade Cry-baby Walker lives up to his nickname thanks to the mean but fatherly gym coach. CP warning.


A/N Just found this on my computer and decided to post it. It's about a year old, now, but I think it's pretty good. )

Seventeen year old Wade Walker, more commonly known as Cry Baby, stood trying to decide what to do first. He and the rest of the Drapes were in the middle of a raid on the Squares and he could feel his friends' excitement in the air. It had been three weeks since the Squares had crashed their Jukebox Jamboree, and once he had been released from jail, he and his friends had spent every waking hour trying to decide how best to retaliate. They finally had come up with a plan, and tonight was the night they were going to do it.

Tonight was also the night of the school's fall musical, which all the Squares were attending. The Drapes had felt this was the perfect time to take action, and thus had all bought tickets for the musical, as if they were truly interested. While normally this would arise concern and suspicion, everyone in town knew of Wade and Allison's involvment with each other, and since she had the leading role, it was expected for Wade to attend. It also was expected that wherever Wade went, the rest of the Drapes followed, so no one was particularly surprised. Plus, all concerns of a retaliation had been put aside since people thought that Wade would never let anything happen to Allison, which was true. But the Drapes figured she couldn't be onstage all the time, and those few moments when she wasn't were going to be the most intense that any audience had ever seen.

The plan was to bring large quantities of rotten fruit and vegetables into the auditorium before the show, hide them in the balcony, and once the production began, unload on the silly singing Squares onstage. The first and second steps had gone smoothly, since the Drapes usually hung around the balcony anyway, and everyone else was afraid to go near it. The only problems had started a few moments ago when the Principal informed them that they would need a chaparone, and had assigned the boy's gym coach, Mr. Grudd, to the task.

Mr. Grudd was six foot four, and had enough muscle to fill a small bus. He had been in the Marines for a while during WWII, and had a burning hatred for Drapes. Whenever Wade came near the man, Grudd's thick neck would pop a vien, and his face would become more puckered than normal. Of course, Wade tried to avoid the man as much as possible, not because he was chicken, but because he hated the guy so much that it was hard to control himself and keep a cool head. The last time they were together in class, Wade had lost it completely, and if it weren't for Milton and Hatchetface holding him back, he would have socked Grudd in the gut. Or, well, tried at least.

Anyway, Grudd smiled vindictivly at Wade, who sneered back at him. Already his blood was beginning to boil, and he could feel Hatchet's hand resting on his shoulder. Just as he was about to say something, Wanda spoke up and pointed to the stage.

"Oh look, Cry Baby, it's Allison!" That caught his attention, and as soon as he saw her, he forgot all about Grudd. She was wearing a full lavender skirt, and had elbow-length gloves on. The top of the dress was shoulderless, and her hair was shining like a light. Wade's eye went wide and he was speechless as she began to sing the first song. For a fleeting moment, he felt the undenyable urge to join the drama society, and sing beside her, but that thought was smashed and replaced with searing rage when his arch-nemesis Baldwin took stage beside her.

The song was about love, and although she was looking directly at Wade the entire time, Wade couldn't take his eyes off Baldwin. Baldwin was sneering with delight as he caressed her shoulders, and Wade couldn't help it. He pulled out one of the most disgusting, rotten tomatos he could find, and pitched it right at Baldwin's smug face. The tomato made contact, and splattered everywhere, covering its target with its rotting, smelly insides. He had only the slightest second to enjoy the effects before he realized the rest of his gang was following suit. Quickly, he shouted for Allison to take cover, and then joined his friends in covering the stage with disgusting splats and splatters of rotten tomatos, banana peels, and other assorted fruits and vegetables.

He was just about to lob his third apple core when he felt a strong hand grasp him by the back of his leather jacket and actually haul him completely out of the seat. Surprised, Wade looked up into the burning eyes of Mr. Grudd, and before he knew it, Grudd had up-ended him over the shoulder, and began to fire-man carry him out of the Auditorium.

In a very embarassing position, Wade tried to kick and elbow his way to freedom, but all he earned was a sharp slap to the ass. He settled down, wanting to shout and scream, but not wanting to draw attention to himself. He was lucky as it was that only friends had seen him so far, and even more fortunate that the school seemed to be empty for the rest of the way. Situated as he was, it took Wade a moment to figure out where they were going, but soon he recognized the hallway leading to the locker-rooms. Suddenly, he realized what this man was going to do.

"Lemme go, Grudd! You can't do this! I got rights by the constitution!!" He growled loudly. Grudd just snorted, and replied in his mean gruff voice.

"Not no more, son. The Principal authorized me to do whatever I deemed nessecary if you tried something, and I promised myself that I'd make you pay for your lack of respect in class and out. Obviously that Good-For-Nuthin's school they sent you a few weeks ago didn't make much of an impact, so I aim t'correct that problem."

By now they had reached Grudd's office and Grudd blocked the door before putting Wade back on his feet. The angry youth darted for the door as soon as he could, but Grudd was quicker and grabbed Wade by the arm.

"Oh no you don't. Yer getting something you shoulda got long ago, and I'll be damned if I let you outta here before you live up to that nickname of yours. Now get that piece of cow-hide off and lean over that desk."

Wade looked at the guy as if the man was crazy. There was no way in hell that he'd do what this guy told him to, even if it meant breaking the door to get out of here. Grudd had gone to his filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers. Instead of the expected files, this drawer looked empty. But Grudd reached in and pulled out a long heavy paddle, with the blade being about eighteen inches long, five inches wide, and one centimeter thick. Wade's eyes caught on the paddle, and he found himself rooted to the ground. He gulped, wide-eyed, and let his mouth hang open. Grudd had to be kidding!

"What're you gawking at? I thought I told you t'git over that desk!" The older man grabbed Wade by the back of the neck and ripped the leather jacket off Wade's body. "I'm gonna teach you to mind me yet, boy."

With the coat off, Wade came back to his senses and started struggling. He turned himself around so he was facing the coach, and socked the man in the jaw. Unphased, Grudd retaliated by punching Wade in the gut, so that the younger man instinctivly bent over while trying to regain his breath. Taking advantage of the situation, Grudd forced Wade over the desk and took aim.

Before he was able to completely catch his breath, Wade's ass exploded in pain. Sucking in a breath of surprise, the young Drape realized the coach had a strong hand on his back, keeping him pinned to the desk. The other strong hand was repeatedly pounding the paddle on his ass, driving Wade into a state of frenzy, as he tried to escape and dodge the blows at the same time.

There was no stopping the relentless paddling of his behind, however, and Wade felt himself starting to sniffle. He clenched his jaw, and forced himself not to cry, despite his nickname. The coach himself was starting to become a little worried; Grudd didn't want to permanently bruise the kid, but he was determined to make the kid cry. Years of experience with kids had taught him that once you broke them, you had their respect forever. Especially with kids such as Wade Walker, who felt like they owned the city. Once put back in their actual place, they never delibratly caused trouble for you again.

Of course, that meant breaking them first, and the longer the kid was allowed to continue with such behavior, the longer it took to paddle it out of him. Grudd had anticipated a fight with Walker, but he was beginning to feel as if the boy was a lost cause. Wade didn't seem to be near his breaking point, so the coach decided to go one step further. He put the paddle down, and turned the boy around so they were face to face.

Wade was relieved it was over, and more than a little happy that he hadn't given Grudd the pleasure of hearing him bed for mercy. He even allowed a little sneer, which was quickly wiped off his face as the coach grabbed him by the front of his jeans and quickly pulled them down along with his underwear. Left bare-assed and stunned, the coach again took advantage of the lack of movement, and turned the boy over the desk once again. His ass wasn't looking all that great, but Grudd determined it to be well enough to continue with the punishment. He hadn't paddled a boy bare-assed in years, since most broke after four or five hits, but he knew Wade was made out of stronger stuff. Mentally the coach made an estimate that three hits would do the trick, and pulled his arm back for the first one. Not pulling his punches, he let the boy have one hard across the crown of his ass. Wade jerked, but still made no sound. He gave the boy another, this time hitting the tops of his thighs, and Wade still surpressed his groan. The coach aimed for his final one, and let it slam across the sit-spot, but was amazed when Wade still didn't shout. One look at the kid, however, told him that Wade was barely hanging on, and Grudd swallowed his compassion. He gave the boy one more, as hard as he could, and was rewarded with a small sputter and a heavy sniff. Then, to make sure all the walls were down, Grudd finished with three hard whacks right after another, and immediately gathered Wade up in a hug as the racking sobs were finally let loose.

Wade CryBaby Walker clutched onto the man for support as his body reacted to the fire in his ass. He was completely exhausted, and couldn't care less if he were blubbering into the arms of that cocky prison guard at the moment. All he wanted was to cry out all the pain, anger, and rage that had been eating at his heart for the past 17 years. He completely fullfilled Grudd's expectations of a Cry Baby, and then some. But Grudd calmly whispered into the kid's ear, trying to settle him down, and knew for a fact that he would never have another problem with Cry Baby Walker again.

Finally, Wade's tears ran out, and the coach laid him face-down on the couch, and let him sleep. He knew tomorrow would be an interesting day for the both of them, trying to explain to friends and family why Wade slept in the coach's office all night, and couldn't sit without squirming, and also why the kid now had a strong respect and trust in the man he once hated.


End file.
